Build talk:E/Mo ER Prot Hero
Please take a look at the skill update before rating/commenting. Frans 06:54, 23 May 2008 (EDT) So you're maintaining Balthazar's Spirit and what on yourself? --71.229 07:05, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :you mean it sounds weard or you wanna know what enchantments should be casted on yourself? Frans 08:52, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Balth's and Ether are your self enchants, as well as the others when necesarry. As a side note, I'd say that Glyph isn't needed, Ether has 85% uptime with 14 prot and a +20% mod. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:53, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::In other news, Guardian ownzzz -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:56, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::You have a point, but I hate anything which cannot be maintained... I'll note in the variants GoS can be taken out. Frans 08:56, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You're gaining 8 energy every cast for 24/30 seconds. There's no way you can need more energy than that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:57, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Btw, GoS is nice for lowering Aegis' recharge which is party wide guardian Frans 09:06, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :And you're maintaining life bonds. Frans 09:06, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'd rather just take Guardian as well as Aegis. Spamming Guardian under Ether Renewal gives you back huge amounts of energy as well as being useful. Not sure what Bonds have to do with it, seeing as you actually gain energy from Guardian. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:08, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Guess you're right... I'll fit guardian in. Frans 09:09, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)Bonds won't give you energy from ether, they're not on you. Aegis is nice, and Guardian is good as well, but considering your in PvE i think you can get away with just Aegis (unless you in elite/HM (and they'd have to be hard) areas.)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:10, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Barrier and Ether its self give you 8 energy per cast. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:12, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Plus Balth's drip feeds you energy when the people under the bonds take hits. Despite the Aegis and Guardian spam that's not going to help a bit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:16, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::So... no guardian? Frans 09:29, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I'd say keep it how it is now. Guardian and RoF together give you the ability to prot against smaller hits as well as giving you stupid amounts of energy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:31, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah but bonds have no synergy with guardian... Frans 09:33, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Of course they do. Just because somebody is bonded doesn't mean that you don't want to prot them when they're getting bashed on. I'd rather they take 25% damage and I gain 3 energy than they take 50% and I gain none. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:35, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah that last sentence was poorly worded because I'm tired and I want to go home. I meant Balth's is going to give you energy both from casting RoF and Guard and from the redirected damage from the bonds. Even though the Guardian and Aegis spam is going to cut back on that drip-fed energy from Balth's, you will still get some as well as the +4 or whatever it's giving for your spell casts. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:37, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or put simply, the only reason to run Ether Renewal E/Mos over real monks is so you can spam prots like crazy. Guardian is one of the, if not the best spammable prots in gw. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:38, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well really, its 4s recharge hurts... ~~ 09:40, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::You can still spam Spirit Bond as much as you like. Frans 09:42, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That achieves nothing whatsoever. SB doesn't trigger alot of the time in NM PvE, and a fair bit of the time in HM. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:47, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Prot SPirit could work for HM... ~~ 09:50, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::It already has PS. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:52, 23 May 2008 (EDT) I could change attributes to 10 11 10 so I can haz moar healing 2. Frans 09:55, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :I'll just drop the bonds and use mending on the entire team ^^. Frans 09:56, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Strong. Keep 12/12 though. You need the Ether breakpoint, and you'd run this with a heal bitch like a HB anyway. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:57, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ignore the first bit. Thought you got +4 at 14 Energy Storage. You could run Gift if you want then. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:57, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Go 12/12 Smite run SoH, and condi/hex smites and spam reversal. Spec into Prot or healing if you want. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:59, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Check variant. Frans 10:01, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::That should be a seperate build imo. Protter != Smiter. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::But it's the same concept. Frans 10:08, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::(ECx2)oshtfail. That might be worthy of another build tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:09, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not really. It's a totally different build that's powered by Ether Renewal. That's like saying a boonsmiter with GoLE should be merged with a SoD. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:09, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::If you use Glyph of Swiftness at 4 Air Magic (3+1, of course, or less, but 4 is gud), you can maintain Ether Renewal and reduce the recharge of Aegis so that you can keep it up every 12 out of 20 seconds. I'm not too sure about bonds, because tanks are becoming less and less popular due to Imbagons, and even if they used the new Shadow Form, you wouldn't get anything by using Life Bond. -Mike 15:49, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Great e-management if spam enchants on you like RoF, Guardian, ProtSpirit, etc...--enable 10:56, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Healing variant added Along with cleanup. I included Healing Breeze because it's a spammable enchantment that relieves pressure and you won't have energy problems anyway so you can keep it up on at least 5 people. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:10, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :What about using Healing Seed? You could use Glyph of Swiftness at 4 Air Magic to maintain ER and to reduce Healing Seed's Recharge. Also, I probably wouldn't worry about not using an Enchanting mod for Patient Spirit. -Mike 09:18, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::Added healing seed, with GoS and 12 healing prayers, it rocks on the tanks. Frans 03:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Usage It's nuts. It says we have to cast ER with GoS, while GoS is in the variants. Edit? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 09:17, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Glyph of Swiftness should be in the build, not just for ER, but also for Aegis. -Mike 09:20, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks a lot for the healing variant, btw I could drop Balth's spirit for GoS... You have enough energy anyway. Frans 03:55, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Hero Viable Do heroes actually use this build correctly or is it one of the ones where when u watch them they wont be doing much of anything helpfulKlomi 17:04, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Heroes are generally better with Heals than with Prot, but they won't fail completely with this; they'll just fail a little bit. =P -Mike 17:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::You'd have to micro Glyph of Swiftness + Ether Renewal yourself, or pack QZ/Essence of Celerity everywhere you go. Racthoh 17:53, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, ~5 secs (with 20% enchant) of ER downtime shouldn't do much at all to their energy, just give them some attunment runes and +5 energy on their weapon to be safe. Once ER is back up after those few secs energy will shoot right on up. I can't wait to try this and infuse/ER, it looks even better than a N/Rt healer. Edit: Woops, never remember to look at timestamps >.>K2K 12:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) variants Shield guardian, prot. bond, vital blessing are solid variants. Guardian is weak on an ele due to long cast time and no df. Agree/disagree? Also, no reverse hex? Also, is it necessary to have both prot. spirit and spirit bond??--Thc 17:55, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :I would do this: :Much better than current build IMO. Guardian is awful compared to Shield Guardian (it's a mini-heal party and insanely spammable), reverse hex is good utility. Mazza558 15:56, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::In areas with little enchant removal, a similar build can bond the entire party (even 12-man) and be able to maintain high levels of energy despite severe energy degen. All you need is... :: ::Insane for certain areas in PvE. Imagine running this with some Spell Break/Vow of Silence. 0.o Benjammn311 01:16, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Maintained enchantments are cast on others, not on you thus ER will not count them. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:49, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, you would run self-enchants for the rest of the skills, like Vital Blessing, Life Attunement, etc. Total of 5 enchants to get 20 energy per RoF. You could even run Kinetic Armor if you drop some in Prot Magic for some nice armor. Of course, all of this is moot in areas with even moderate enchant removal. Benjammn311 11:58, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Needs moar shield guardian and less spirit bond/prot spirit.They are functionally the same (spike prevention) and SG adds much needed healing.Wtbursanswtsizzy 23:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) I don't get it So do you spam enchants on yourself when you don't need it or what? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :You should have Aegis on 50% of the time, ER all of the time, and you could maintain Protective Spirit and Protective Bond/Reversal of Fortune on yourself pretty easily for your energy management. You don't have to spam spells, but you still have to cast them on yourself often enough. -Mike 08:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'd rather cast spells on allies then myself. Seems kinda dumb when you can bring b-spirit. Fortunately, its in variants atl.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:36, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Shield Guardian I took the liberty to add this to variants as I think this skill is really good. It's more or less equal to RoF in many cases (at least vs attacks) but as it gives a static ammount of health it's often better, while also giving health in AoE. Although there may be better skills in some cases, I still think it's a very nice skill that should be added to variants. 62.194.247.7 17:51, 14 July 2008 (EDT) should be in the main build tbh its one of the best skills for this bar. Shield Guardian In main bar, simply because it's an AoE heal. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:13, 6 December 2008 (EST) Hero My heroes don't maintain Life Bond. They cast and it instantly cancels. Am I doing something wrong? --71.65.105.65 18:51, 12 January 2009 (EST) :You have to disable it and have them use the skill manually-- ChristmasRelyk 18:53, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Which is Shift+clicking the skill, if you didn't know. 18:55, 12 January 2009 May deserve mainbar after the buff. 00:47, 6 March 2009 This: 11+1+1/10/10 -- 05:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Dont use aor with this, its like bring pin down when u have cripshot--Relyk 05:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::No its not... Thats a really bad comparison. Using ER + AoR = +7 nrg and heals 38hp + 440% of nrg cost. And thats only with two enchantments. Renegade Shinobi 18:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::if u ever used er you would realize aor is pointless--Relyk 08:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::: AoR also serves as cover enchant+self heal not to mention improving overall effectiveness of ER. You can recover energy w/o AoR of course and use other skills to heal urself & cover ER but y not take a skill that does all 3?Ajax lionheart 02:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Infuse Mainbar it, at 0 healing prayers its still mad heals. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Different build tbh. Drah McNinja 04:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::no, it's good. replace SB Exo Oo 17:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Shield Guardian in main bar Because Shield Guardian is superior to Guardian in every way (higher block chance, longer duration, faster cast time, shorter cool down, and bonus healing) except for energy cost, which really shouldn't matter in this build, I put it in the main bar. Several had already requested this change. Somebody revert if there's a good reason to prefer Guardian that I overlooked. --Aubee91 17:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :it's not a substitute for guardian since it ends on a block, but with this build, the healing makes it superior i think.-- 17:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::not much use in bringing Guardian since its only 50% block (which is covered by Aegis), has 4 sec cooldown and takes 4x longer than other spells to cast (1 sec cast & 4 sec cooldown compared to .25sec cast & 1-2sec cooldown of RoF, SB, SG, etc.)Ajax lionheart 18:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::There. Aura of Resto wins because you get more energy to spam RoF. Also, Guardian is good in the times that Aegis isn't up because everything auto-attacks in PvE, meaning you're mitigating about 50% of the damage. Shield Guardian is just a pretty meh skill overall. ··· Danny Does 19:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::SG adds badly needed healing (aoe is a plus) coz RoF sumtimes isnt enuff and SB doesnt trigger that often in hm (nvm nm). maybe should mainbar infuseAjax lionheart 23:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::infuse is just a no att required 300 point heal with no real drawback (you always get life back) Exo Oo 10:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) guys, go to youtube and look up infusion explosion, its a better build, and BTW, the person running it in the Great destroyer was rly bad n slow... ive tried it and i dun need any1 else with supa heals! 00:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, I guess you didn't look to hard.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 01:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Heroes Don't tag this for heroes and then give them shit they can't use well. They are amazing at this build if you use it right, so I tried to change it to optionals they can use well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:05, 26 October 2009 :How is RoF bad? It is only bad if ER isn't up. When ER is on, RoF returns energy. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Heroes don't use it properly. Test it and you'll see what I'm saying. Heroes have always been bad with RoF. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:50, 14 July 2010 :::How about adding life attunement in as a varient over shield guardian. I use life attunement on my zhed and it really helps him both by giving him another enchantment for himself and helping him heal quicker after infusing. Lanier Shyres 04:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::On a hero, Life Bond is a much better option; however, I added the skill to the optionals. It's not a bad thing to make the hero maintain on himself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:27, 16 July 2010 (UTC) ::::: ^ cannot self target a life bond, tho life attune is a solid choice to /disable and micro on them [[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 15:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By I was referencing Life Attunement (which was the skill I added to the optionals). It can self-target. That was my point. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:25, 16 July 2010 (UTC) :::::::in a very un-pvx like move, ill apologize then for misinterpreting your comment xD [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury'']] 16:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::"Heroes don't use it properly" yet Xinrae's Weapon, a spell that behaves very similarly to RoF, works wonders on the N/Rt healer? --WhiteAsIce 05:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Used by player Why isn't this build marked for Player? It is good even for players. Unlike the Infuse Bonder build, this build has almost no learning curve for someone who have played monk. --Voidvector 21:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yup I use this on my ele all the time for HM missions, I ran this build with a rit healer and we had no problem keeping our team alive. 21:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed, I use this all the time on my ele. Went ahead and added the tag. Also I'd like to suggest renaming the page from Prot Hero to Prot Spammer, since it's more general and that's pretty much what this build is. Podank 02:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC)